This disclosure relates to a method for adhering rubber components to a work surface using an adhesive device that is activated by electromagnetic waves. The assembled rubber components include assemblies employed in the manufacture of toys, tools, machines, automobiles, boats, airplanes, furniture and all manner of residential and commercial constructions.
The adhesive assembly of rubber products is typically effected by employing a variety of adhesives. However, this traditional fastening means is rapidly falling into disfavor as it becomes desirable and even necessary to work quicker and neater and form even more secure adhesive bonds. It is apparent, then, that inventions are waiting to be made which address the placement of adhesive material in a neat, clean, safe and effective manner especially with regard to the adhesive assembly of rubber components to a work surface.
Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening devices for adhesively joining the components of an assembled product.